Miraculous Ladybug Fanfiction Ideas
by BondGirl008
Summary: Just some Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction ideas that I want people to write stories based on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So, I've had some time to think over the summer and I have some Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction ideas that I think would be interesting to read but I don't have time to write. So, I'm sharing my ideas to the world. I made some story idea descriptions more descriptive then others because that is the way I would like them to go. But you can change some things to they way you want it. Below here I have a list of ideas any of you guys can take to write as your own story.

PS: If you do choose to _adopt_ any of my ideas please PM me so I can be aware of the upcoming stories.

PPS: If you choose any of these stories please make it Romance and Humor. I can't stand Angst and Hurt/Comfort.

PPPS: If you can, please add reveals in the stories. All of these ideas are Pre - Reveal!

* * *

 **Fanfiction Idea #1**

The City of Paris is holding a charity auction. After Ladybug and Chat Noir save the day again from an akuma which was so easy they didn't have to use their powers. They decide to answer questions from the press. But, one reporter decides to ask if they will be attending the charity auction for Childrens Cancer Society which all the donation will be going to. Since mostly celebrities, rich people and reporters will mostly be attending. At this everyone stops talking and listens to their answer. But, they deny being able to attend. Then they are guilted into going by everyone saying they don't care about the children. So, they decide to go. Then another reporter asks if they will be participating as contestants in the auction. Which then they are guilted into also. So, they both attend the auction as Ladybug and Chat Noir. But, also as Marinette and Adrien because since Alya is a reporter she gets to attend and invites Marinette as her plus one and since Adrien is famous he attends with his father and invites Nino as his plus one. Alya ends up signing Marinette as a contestant and Adrien is automatically one also. (Whoever wins the bid of the person they bid of on goes on a dinner date with that person). So, they both end up switching in and out of costume all day. So finally, the auction happens which leads to most of the audience fighting over Ladybug (Mostly Adrien, Chloe, and rich and handsome teenage boys) which of course Adrien wins. Chat Noir getting bid on by some rich and beautiful teenage girl (or Chloe whichever). Marinette surprisingly gets bid on by a lot of gorgeous teenage boys (someone perfect wins her or Adrien whichever). And, finally Adrien getting bid on by a lot of pretty and rich girls, in which Chloe wins of course. Then the next few chapters talk about how each of the dates went. (If you want you can add other people getting bid also. Like Chloe and whoever...) (This could be a One-Shot or Multichapter fanfic)

 **Fanfiction Idea #2**

Ladybug wins most beautiful girl in Paris award. This story can take place by Alya reading a magazine in class before school starts. Then Alya see's Ladybug has won and starts gushing about her to Marinette and how every boy in Paris would love to date her (By now every student in their class is listening to her intently). Also, everyone in class starts talking about how she would be every guy's dream girl and starts listen all her perfect traits. And, all the guys in the class start talking about how they would love to date her. (This could be a One-Shot or Multichapter fanfic.)

 **Fanfiction Idea #3**

Alya, Nino, and Adrien come over to Marinette's house to work on a school project. Over the weekend Alya, Nino, and Adrien come over to Marinette's place to work a school project. But, they decided to meet up and come early. Since they decide to come early Marinette's parents let them go upstairs to start setting up and get working. While that is happening, Marinette is out walking and realizes she will be late if she keeps this up. So, she decided to transform into Ladybug and rushes home. When she makes it home (on her balcony) she realizes she is early and walks into her room still in her suit. She detransformes since she is oblivious to her friends being there. When she turns around she realizes her friends were there and they realize she is Ladybug. Soon after she explains why she never told them, then they start working on their project. Then while working on their project Alya starts asking a lot of questions about her relationship with Chat Noir. (Are they dating? Does she love Chat? Do they know each other's identities? Etc...) Unbeknownst to them Adrien is internally freaking out about all her answers. (This could be a One-Shot or Multichapter fanfic.)

 **Fanfiction Idea #4**

The Miraculous Team time travel to their future selves **(This story is Post Reveal)**. Ladybug, Chat Noir, Volpina (Alya), and Jade Turtle (Nino) are fighting a time akuma and they all get hit by the akuma at the same time and get transported into the future. They soon get transported into some room in a random house, which then they all start arguing and yelling at whose fault it is that they got trapped there. Which then they are interrupted by their future selves. Throughout the story they soon find out all about their future lives. (Who their married to which Marinette and Adrien are married to each other and Alya and Nino are married to each other. Also, they meet their future kids. And etc...) The story goes on while they try to defeat the akuma and go back home. (This could be a One-Shot or Multichapter fanfic.)

 **Fanfiction Idea #5**

Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino fall into a portal that leads to fanfiction universe. One day after school ends, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Nino stay after school to work on a project in the empty classroom when a mysterious portal opens up. As they go to inspect it, Marinette accidentally falls in which cause the others to jump in after her. When they land they see mysterious doors everywhere they look. Throughout the story they walk though different door to find the door back home. When the walk through different doors they:

\- They slide to a bunch of alternate universes of Paris where everything is different

\- They go to one where Alt-Marinette (Alt for alternative) has the cat miraculous while Alt-Adrien has the ladybug miraculous

\- Felix and Bridgette

\- They meet their future kids

\- They slide to one dimension, accidentally interrupting a steamy make out session between Alt-Marinette and Alt-Adrien

\- Adrien and Marinette are REALLY flustered the first dimension they go to where their alt-selves are together

\- Them discovering the love square over the course of several dimensions

\- Sometimes the four of them will come up with crazy ways of greeting their alt-selves out of the blue just to see their reactions

\- Also, some dimensions they go to could be other AUs and fanfics

\- Marinette and Alt-Marinette somehow accidentally switch positions and she suddenly finds herself having to dance with/against some odd version of Chat Noir: Breakdance au.

\- Marinette is clumsy enough as it is. Imagine her not knowing how to dance, but still trying.

\- They run into their opposite sex selves

\- Alt-Nino has a Miraculous!?: The Weight of Jade.

\- Alt-Nino walks up to Marinette and Adrien, not knowing they're from another dimension, and randomly starts talking about patrol or he asks if they could buy some soup for Wayzz while he's busy.

\- Nino and Alya walk up and everything gets really tense and awkward. Alt-Nino just stands and stares in shock

\- Tikki and Plagg meeting their alt-selves

\- Alya takes it upon herself to find every difference between the dimension they're in and the dimension they're from

\- Nino just follows her around, but is secretly interested in all the different versions of himself.

\- They go to one where they meet their parents when they were younger and they accidentally prevent one from meeting the other.

\- Like, Marinette desperately tries to get Tom and Sabine to meet or Adrien tries to convince his mom that Gabriel isn't that bad.

\- In another, Marinette and Alya go to the bathroom at school and while they're gone Alt-Marinette walks up to Adrien and pulls a smooth pick-up line. He isn't all flustered and blushing like Alt-Adrien, he's just really impressed with this version of Marinette: Pick Up and Chase.

\- Because Alt-Mari doesn't get much of a reaction, she comes up with better lines and uses them on Alt-Adrien. She's completely unaware that these are two different people.

\- Adrien pretty much makes it that much harder on Alt-Adrien

\- Chat Blanc

\- Adrien and Marinette begin to realize each other's identities, but they either continuously deny it in their minds or are convinced that their other dimension selves have miraculouses

\- Like, Adrien will nervously laugh and say "Marinette has the Ladybug miraculous in this one too? How weird!"

\- And Marinette is just appalled because "I can understand two or three, but why is almost every Adrien Chat Noir!?"

\- It's slowly being pieced together, but they still deny it.

An AU of AUs. I don't know if this has been done already, but it came to mind and I just had to write it down. Add on to it!

\- Alt!everyone in coffeeshop AUs

\- Alt!everyone all grown-up!

\- They also stumble into high school physics teacher Adrien Dupain-Cheng weeping about magnets to his class

\- Walking in on Ladrien make-outs (Adrien: asdfghjkl;flfkfjld)

\- Walking in on Marichat make-outs (Marinette: _*_ foams at mouth*)

(The credit for this idea goes to little-autumn on tumblr)

 **(Please make this a very long Multichapter fanfic!)**

* * *

Please PM if you plan on doing any of these stories so I can follow your account and please tell me which ones specially you are doing.


	2. Kwami Appreciation

Hey Guys! So, I've had some time to think and I have some Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction ideas that I think would be interesting to read but I don't have time to write. So, I'm sharing my ideas to the world. I made some story idea descriptions more descriptive then others because that is the way I would like them to go. But you can change some things to they way you want it. Below here I have a list of ideas any of you guys can take to write as your own story.

Unlike the first chapter this chapter is dedicated to kwami-centric stories because if you don't know I love all the Kwamis so much and I don't see enough stories mainly about them. So if you would please write more stories about them I would be grateful. Oh, and did I mention Plikki is one of my favorite ships even if most people don't talk about them… If you don't mind in these stories could you add some romance between some of the Kwamis. But, you don't have to if you don't want to. Since I only have two stories here for now I may update this chapter again to add more stories in the future.

PS: If you do choose to adopt any of my ideas please PM me so I can be aware of the upcoming stories.

PPS: If you choose any of these stories please make it Romance and Humor. I can't stand Angst and Hurt/Comfort.

PPPS: PM if you have any questions at all or just wanna talk about your love for Kwamis are something.

* * *

Fanfictions Idea #1

This story takes place after Alya, Nino, and Chloe get there powers, Hawkmoth is defeated and gives up his miraculous, the peacock Miraculous is found, and all the holders know each other's identities. This story is about how Master Fu casts a spell which turns all the Kwamis into humans for a few days. In which trouble and crazy shenanigans happens because all the Kwamis are excited to be in there human forms for he first times.

Fanfiction Idea #2

This is an Kwami au about the Kwamis being immortal humans living there lives as normal people (working, dating, learning, traveling, and etc..) without anybody other than the other Kwamis knowing about there immortality. The main character of the show could still be part of the stories, maybe popping up in every other than or something.

* * *

Please PM if you plan on doing any of these stories so I can follow your account and please tell me which ones specially you are doing.


End file.
